Deep
by motoharunana
Summary: Karena semakin dalam kau mencintai, maka akan semakin sulit untuk kau melepaskan. [AU/ Sakura point of view]


_Karena semakin dalam kau mencintai ..._

_Maka akan semakin sulit untuk kau melepaskan ..._

.

.

.

**Deep**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

by motoharunana

AU. Angst. Oneshot.

.

.

.

Aku menyadari laju waktu yang kian berputar tanpa henti. Melesat cepat, hingga kudapati diri ini yang masih terdiam. Tak beranjak, tak melangkah pasti.

Namun, bagiku, waktu tetaplah statis.

Terdiam dalam harap yang tak kunjung menyapa. Menanti dalam sinar yang tak kunjung mendera.

Menyakitkan ketika kudapati dirimu sudah pergi, aku justru semakin mencintai lebih dalam lagi.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Bayanganmu kian mengikis di tepian waktuku yang tak urung memanggil.

Dalam sesak yang menggerogoti dada. Dalam bibir yang masih saja mengatup rapat, bisakah waktu terputar kembali pada masa segalanya belum pergi?

.

.

.

_"Kenapa setiap pertemuan akan ada perpisahan, Sasuke?"_

_"Itu namanya hukum kehidupan."_

_"Hukum kehidupan?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Apa kau dan aku ... err, maksudku kita dan teman-teman akan berpisah?"_

_" ... "_

_"Sasuke?"_

_" ... "_

_"Sasu—"_

_"Hn. Suatu saat nanti."_

.

.

.

Semuanya sudah pergi. Sudah hilang. Sudah tertelan kabut yang bernama perpisahan. Semuanya sudah berakhir dalam poros yang kian berputar. Tapi diri ini, masih saja terjebak dalam ruang masa lalu yang tak kunjung terlupakan.

Kenapa rasanya menyesakkan?

Saat aku ingin melupakan segalanya tentang dirimu, kenapa semuanya tidak hilang?

Padahal, sosokmu tak kunjung datang di ujung jalan yang tetap kunantikan.

.

.

.

"_Yang datang akan pergi, yang pergi akan kembali dengan cara yang baru."_

_"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti."_

_"Hukum kehidupan."_

_" ... "_

_"Kau kenapa?"_

_"Eh, tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"_

_"Aneh."_

_"Huh. Menyeballkan."_

_._

.

.

Tidak ada yang kubiarkan datang. Saat sosok-sosok yang lain selalu menerima orang baru dalam kehidupan mereka, aku tetap dalam diamku. Tetap dalam harapanku. Menanti hal yang tak dapat kupastikan akan kembali. Tetap dalam kerapuhan. Menutup pintu hati rapat-rapat. Menyandang senyum palsu yang dapat menipu banyak orang.

Sejak itu, aku tidak lagi mampu untuk berharap ke depan.

.

.

.

"_Sa ... suke?"_

_"Hn. Sakura."_

_"Lama tak bertemu."_

_"Hn."_

_"Apa kabarmu?"_

_"Masih baik, meski segalanya telah berubah."_

_"A-apa maksudmu?"_

_"Yang lalu telah pergi. Diriku yang lalu sudah tidak ada lagi."_

_" ... "_

_" ... "_

_" ... "_

_"Aku duluan, Sakura."_

.

.

.

Kau sudah mati.

Dirimu yang dulu sudah tidak ada lagi. Tidak kukenali. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa?

Aku terkurung. Dalam luka yang kian menganga. Dalam rasa yang enggan berkelana.

Menyakitkan ketika kau tahu, ada sosok yang kau nanti tapi ia enggan menggapai pasti.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sampai kapan semuanya kian pergi?

.

.

.

_"Sakura."_

_"Ya, Sasuke?"_

_"Terima kasih sudah datang."_

_"Ah, ya. Karena senggang maka aku menyempatkan datang. Kau sudah pesan?"_

_"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama."_

_" ..., kenapa?"_

_"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini."_

_" ... "_

_"Aku harap, kau datang."_

_" ... "_

_" ... "_

_" ... "_

_"Kau tidak pesan, Sakura?"_

_" ... "_

_"Sakura?"_

_"Ah, iya. Aku mau pesan. Selamat untukmu, Sasuke."_

.

.

.

Menyakitkan.

Ketika kau semakin dalam mencintainya, kau semakin sulit untuk melupakan. Apa jatuh cinta semenyakitkan ini? Dalam doa yang tak kunjung terjabah. Dalam tangis yang tak kunjung terhenti. Bisa waktu berhenti saat ini juga?

Rasanya begitu perih.

Tidak dapat dijabarkan lewat kata-kata. Hanya dalam kesedihan, dan luka yang dengan pasti merebak tak terelakkan.

Ketika berharap, namun, harapanku tak kunjung kau sambut.

Ketika aku terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya dalam kisah yang kubuat sendiri.

Menyedihkan.

Saat mencintai, tidak disambut dalam tangis kebahagian.

Menyedihkan.

Saat diri ini mengikhlaskan dalam luka yang tak tersampaikan.

Dalam ungkapan yang tetap tersimpan entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

_"Sasuke."_

_"Ah, Sakura."_

_"Selamat untukmu. Semoga kau bahagia."_

_"Hn, terima kasih. Aku harap kau juga turut bahagia."_

_"Ya."_

_"Bagus."_

_"Sasuke, aku ingin minta tolong padamu."_

_" ..., apa?"_

_"Tolong—"_

_" ... "_

_"—Tolong ... jaga dia untukku."_

_" ... "_

.

.

.

Dan ketika kurasakan degup ini menggila, aku merasakan tangisku mendadak pecah. Dalam luka yang memadati dada. Mendobrak begitu saja.

Kurasakan sebuah kehangatan mendadak menjalar padaku, ketika kutahu ada seseorang yang mendekapku.

Ketika kutahu, ada tangis yang pecah dibahuku.

Aku semakin memeluk hangat, saat kuketahui sosok itu adalah dirimu.

Merengkuhmu.

Menangis di bahumu.

Menangkup kehangatan yang tidak akan kutemui lagi nantinya.

Karena bagiku, waktu sudah cukup mempermainkan luka di hatiku.

.

.

.

**"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."**

**.**

.

.

_Dan kata-katamu yang terlambat, membuatku semakin dalam lagi mencintaimu._

_._

_._

_._

_Ah, Sasuke. Kau membuatku semakin sulit untuk melepaskanmu._

.

.

.

**Owari**


End file.
